


moral dilemma

by whitchry9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor, Deviancy, Gen, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: Connor may be a deviant now, but that doesn't mean he's comfortable breaking the rules.





	moral dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my autistic android son connor who I love very much okay bye

Connor stared at the tablet in front of him. He didn’t know what to do.

 

The mayor had made a declaration, laws were changing- but they hadn’t changed _yet._

He was capable of breaking rules, of course, they all were, that was the nature of deviancy. He still didn’t like to, and besides, that wasn’t what was bothering him.

 

Language was important. It was also painfully imprecise. Connor was an android. He was not a human. But he was a person. Those categories overlapped in many ways, but were not exclusive.

Humans tended to use language in ways that often didn’t make sense, using imprecise words that could have multiple meanings, or saying one thing with a certain tone so that it meant another.

Of course, androids had also started doing the same things, so Connor could have simply said that _people_ tended to use language in ways that often didn’t make sense.

But he was getting off track.

 

It was important to Connor that he have an understanding of what words meant so that he didn’t misunderstand. His social protocols could only prepare him for so much- nuance change over time, new words and terms are created, meanings shift. People change.

Connor had changed.

But perhaps, not enough to handle this on his own.

 

He grabbed the tablet, standing up from his desk. “Lieutenant Anderson, I require assistance.”

Lieutenant Anderson grunted, looking up from his own computer screen. “Never thought I’d hear those words from you. What’s the problem?”

Connor held out the tablet.

Lieutenant Anderson rolled his eyes. “Jesus Connor, really? You’re the smartest fucking android or person I’ve ever met and you can’t figure out your way around a fucking _captcha?_ ”

“On the contrary,” Connor replied. “My programming allows me to bypass any captchas that would hinder the passage of other androids. But this one is presenting me with a moral dilemma.”

Lieutenant Anderson squinted closer at the tablet. “There’s no dilemma here. You’re obviously not a robot. A pain in my ass, definitely, but not a robot. Completely human? Also no, but it’s not asking that. Besides, can’t you just lie? You’re a deviant now.”

Connor didn’t like the idea of lying. He definitely could, but he didn’t want to. Not without good reason.

Lieutenant Anderson looked up at him. “You’re flashing yellow. Look, it ain’t that complicated. You’re not a robot. The thing that cleans my carpet? That’s a little robot vacuum cleaner. Certainly not you.”

Connor thought back to the state of Lieutenant Anderson’s carpet. “Your carpet has not been cleaned in at least the past two months.”

Hank grunted. “Damn thing’s broken. Maybe you can talk to it, fix it or whatever. Point is, you’re not a fucking robot. You’re a person. Now click the damn box and get back to work.”

 

Sitting back at his desk across from hand, Connor hesitated only slightly before clicking the box next to the declaration _I’m not a robot._

The wheel spun blue for a second, not unlike his own LED, before resolving into a green checkmark.

 

Connor couldn’t help but feel like he’d passed some sort of test, even if it was just with himself.


End file.
